The Intermezzo Collection
by WRM
Summary: Hoennshipping They long to hear three little words. But will Brendan and May ever hear those words? Find out on the FOURTH and FINAL INTERMEZZO!
1. Red Shoe Sunday

The first repost! This will be a collection of intermezzo that was intended for "I Think It's Love Actually".

"I wish we didn't have to do this. Now I can't use futuresight insight."

I know Eefi but it's for the best. Maybe we can do previews for "Go!". How does that sound? Anyway, here's our first intermezzo and my own characters first appearance. You may remember this was the one at the begining of chapter ten of "I Think It's Love Actually".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or _Red Shoe Sunday _by Doco.

Here's our first intermezzo and my own characters first appearance!

Standing at the harbor, a girl around the age of sixteen looked up at the blimp in the clear blue sky. Her clothes resembled the same kind of clothes the aroma ladies wear but she had some variations.

_Up in blue sky_

_Silly blimp goes by._

_Where it comes from_

_Where it goes in ziggy zaggy fly high_

The lonely wind blew, brushing her red and black locks to the side of her face. It revealed the hidden glass bead earrings glistening in the sunlight. The breeze reminded her that she was still all by herself.

_Today is Sunday_

_Past 1:30_

_Why you've not come by?_

With her cherry wooden sandals she walked down the coble stoned path with a sketchbook that had the name "Misa" in the corner clutched in her hand.

_Maybe you're late_

_But I can not wait_

_Now I cry._

Not to far she saw a girl in red looking up at the sky lost in thought while a boy dressed in black was not to far from the girl in red. The girl with sketchbook decided to draw a picture of the two in the beautiful scenery they were in.

_Pretty red bricks_

_Bridge that spans the tide _

May stood by the bridge looking out to the sea. As usual, her thoughts always ended up at Brendan.

_Draw the picture_

_See the face_

_Of the one I want by my side_

May noticed not to far from the hustle and bustle of the city, Brendan was close behind.

_There you are all dressed in black_

_But I can't see your eyes_

_Can it be you're dressed that way for me?_

_Why are you so shy?_

May couldn't help but smile.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Brendan picked up his pokenav.

_This pager's driving me crazy._

He became flustered when he caught a glimpse of May.

_Just so_

_You know_

The girl with the sketchbook was getting annoyed that her brother hadn't arrived yet.

_If some dark stranger ask me_

_I might go_

_And so_

She boarded the ship that set sailed.

_Don't blame me when you're lonely._

She could still see the two trainers at shore that made her happy to witness the two falling in love.

_We're sailing out to see the ship and me._

_

* * *

_

So that was the first intermezzo. Don't worry they'll be more.


	2. Love Panic

The minute I looked up the lyrics I thought this was the perfect song to describe May. I've included the link to the site that has the midi "Love Panic" on my profile. It's really good! And yeah, it's another Ranma 1/2 song that was in the OVA.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or the song "Love Panic" Yawmin.

_All dressed up to go on a Sunday_

_Sky is blue, sun is bright...it's a date day_

May stepped out into the summer sunlight. No sign of rain was in the sky. A beautiful day outside just couldn't be missed. She stopped when she felt Brendan's presence behind her.

_Not gonna say it, can't make me say it_

_Now way gonna let you have your way_

May knew Brendan was waiting for something. She could see in his eyes that he was waiting for her. Waiting for something to be returned that can only be found in her heart.

_Even though I don't want you to hate me_

_When you say "It's okay" and look at me_

_The love don't phase me. It's a world that's crazy_

_It's something I gotta work on._

She tried to deny it inside. It was May's nature to be stubborn. She was a rebel that wouldn't go down without a fight.

_You know here's how it goes---You and me_

_We'd meet on the street and then_

But lately May began to relize she wasn't independent. Nothing seem to make sense anymore.

_I'd say "Outta my way!"_

_I don't know how you can confuse me so_

Her heart was starting to panic. She stopped not too far from from the confused Brendan.

_But hey maybe today with the waves so blue,_

_I can be true to you_

_Who knows? Maybe I'll say the word "love"...!?_

May turned around and faced Brendan with a glaze look in her eyes.

_Gonna kiss you now, hold you now, this is love we've found_

_Even if it's just in my dreams_

She then took hold of Brendan's hands in hers.

_C'mon hold me now, real tight now, let me show you how_

_Fine I say, have your way...I love you!_

Brendan was alarmed by May's action and stood absolutely still in shock.

_C'mon kiss me now, no words now, it's just us for now_

_Even I don't know why...I want you!_

Brendan's ruby eyes were locked onto May's sapphire eyes. They stood there staring at each other's eyes.

_Gonna hold you now, all mine now, it don't matter how_

_Don't you see it's just me...I need you!_

May's heart was in a panic. She didn't know what to do.

_C'mon hold me now, real tight now, let me show you how._

_Fine I say, have you way...I love you!_

May smiled and turned away hiding a laugh. "What was I thinking?" she asked herself in her mind.

* * *

"Did they even kiss?"

Nope.

"Or so it seems...."

Haha, nah, I don't think so. Do you think?

"I don't know but that was a bit aggressive"

Yeah maybe a little but it sure was fluffy!

"Uh-huh."

Well how about a futuresight insight, Eefi?

"You mean there's more?"

Of course there's more. I've got two more songs in mind at the moment.

"Yay! The next intermezzo will feature.... the song: Where do we go from her? (You and Me)"

Well stay tuned! Later!


	3. Where Do We Go From Here? You and Me

Hi Hi! Here's the third intermezzo! Hope you like it! But first, thank you for reviewing!

Chranser: By all means, go for it! I find it worth while to do when I have a writer's block on the main story. So don't miss out, Takblok. =)

Ice-Phoenix-chan: It's ok, I wasn't expecting any reviews for reposts. Hm, I guess it can't be helped. I've got some explaining to do. About "I Think It's Love Actually"... Remember when I said I would be following really closely to the manga and that it would be my interpretation? Well I got this review that said exactly this," The chapters you got here... did you copy it? I read the manga and it says the exact same thing as the chapters!" Now, I was upset when I read this. How could I have copied word for word when I haven't even read the manga? It's not even available in this country. But then it occurred to me. Does this still count as plagiarism? All I did was add the flesh of detail and dialogue onto the bones of the summaries. So I did some investigating and from what I found it still is plagiarism. That's why I had to take that fic down...

O-K! Before you read the third intermezzo you should know these key points: This one might get a little bit confusing. It switches point of views a lot. Also this is kind of like the alternate chapter of 'Piece Of Love' in "I Think It's Love Actually" but because it's a short song it's in "The Intermezzo Collection".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Doco's "Where do we go from here? (You and Me)"

"Why is it I can't get you out of my mind?" May whispered feeling the wind blow her chestnut hair against her cheeks. She closed her eyes and hugged herself while remembering the days she spent with Brendan.

_You may touch me in dreams but they don't stay_

Brendan was missing May's company. He longed to have her by his side again.

_Today you don't have much to say_

May decided to take a break and rest underneath the shady tree.

_How am I gonna face the light of day?_

Brendan regretted the way he left May at Slateport.

_What have I done now? _

_Things that we leave unspoken_

_Thinking it's for the best_

Living inside her vivid memory the sight of seeing him caused May's heart to skip a beat.

_Then I look into your eyes, gets tight in my chest_

Brendan closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. He wished for May's voice but the only thing to be heard was the sound of water.

_Hear the river tell of our good bye._

"If we were together I would probably push away," May sadly thought.

_It's late and they don't wait for me_

"It's sure has been windy lately," Brendan thought feeling the wind return to him.

_Sayonara whispers on the breeze._

"These painful good byes and memories..." May then put a playful frown on her face.

_I'll get in trouble_

"If we were to meet again right now, I would tell it like it is from my heart to you," Brendan thought.

_Let me know what's in your heart_

_That's a good place to start_

_All I need is a small sign then I give my heart to you._

May opened her eyes while she still leaned against the tree.

_You and me have still got so much we need to say_

She let out a sigh wanting to make things right with Brendan.

_Friends is not enough, why can't we seize the day?_

May then parted her lips.

_Don't you know I've got no idea from this point on_

Brendan also let out a sigh of sadness. The separation of the journey was hurting them both.

_So far to go until we both are free_

_You and Me_

* * *

Done! Sorry I took so long. It turned out to be harder then I thought. Hopefully I won't have as much trouble on the next one. Ok, Eefi! Your turn.

"You were just listen to _Where Do We Go From Here? (You and Me) by Doco._ Next up a charming song also sung by Doco and written by Yawmin the song _Equal Romance_. Thank you for listening with us on 'The Intermezzo Collection'."

Haha like a radio station. Well I hope you enjoyed this addition.

Cheers!


	4. Equal Romance

Here's the final intermezzo with another Ranma ½ song. Hope you like it! Two of my own characters (Misa and Ricko) make an appearance in this chapter too!

Icy-chan: That sounds like a good idea to end "I Think It's Love Actually". I just need to plot it out first... (Writer's block) Anyway, thanks for the review. Or should I say 5-3 (Thank you).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song "Equal Romance" that I believe is by Coco. **

Brendan and May stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of each other. Neither of them knew that they were just around the corner, bounded to run into each other. Mixed feelings were stirring up inside. Yet their masked face expression covered the secret they kept in their hearts.

_You never say what you feel_

_Love can't go on with just one_

"Hey," May greeted looking down at her feet.

"Hey," reflected Brendan's reply that was followed by another awkward silence.

_Sayonara, my heart_

Summoning her courage, and taking a chance, May dared to look at him in the eye. The one place their mask couldn't veil. He too looked into May's eyes where her true expression was expressed on the blank plastered face.

_I don't want to feel this loneliness_

"Brendan..." May was cut short when she suddenly found herself in his arms.

_I want you back in my arm!_

Not knowing what to do May only welcomed Brendan's warm embrace.

_Darling, just for me, can't I wait for you?_

_In your heart, I cam make you feel so brand new!_

Brendan closed his eyes, realizing how far they've come on their journey and what has become of them.

_There's a single end for both of us_

Brendan reluctantly let go of May while letting out a small sigh as he looked up.

_Years of love that's meant to be_

The star-lit sky had swept in unnoticed but its beauty was greatly appreciated by May and Brendan.

_It's in the stars above_

_Why not fall in love?_

Little did the two know, they were being watched from a far.

_"Tonight, isn't it sweet_

_They're by the beach, a car, two lovers talking,"_

A young girl in about her late teens said as she looked out from the balcony. She recognized the two from the ones she saw at the shore when she boarded the ship.

_"It's true, I saw it too!_

_They held each other yet seemed far away,"_

Added the boy around the same age as the girl. He too could see the couple from the balcony. The boy's sister then adjusted her posture when she noticed something.

_Invisible barrier, something come between, you know what I mean._

An overwhelming feeling surged through May. After denying and bottling it all up inside she could no longer hold that front.

_See the tears begin to flow_

Brendan held onto May's hands and gave a comforting smile.

_Darling, just for you, I'll get on my knees_

May looked up to Brendan, looking as if to just about say what was longed for.

_Say the words and my heart on wings up of the trees_

But May just put on a huge grin. Her eyes glistening without tears.

_It's not fair, I see it in your eyes_

_Shinning for the whole world to see_

May then let go of Brendan's hands and turned around running away. Brendan then started to feel remorse that he missed his chance since he knew of the strong blissful possibility.

_You really do love me_

Surprisingly, May stopped a couple of meters away from Brendan. She turned around with an even happier smile and said,

"_I love you, catch my love!"_

Brendan chuckled before he ran after May. There were no longer mixed feelings that kept them in their personal prison. They ran freely without any worry. May let out a laugh when Brendan caught up from behind taking her in his arms since love is such a wonderful thing.

* * *

Well, that concludes "The Intermezzo Collections". I guess I could take requests as long as they're short like the anime openings/endings songs but it might get a little messy._"Mr. D.J. can I make a request?"_

Eefi, that's _Sharon Cuneta_'s song!

"I know, but it seemed like the right moment."

Yeah, I know what you mean. I do that all the time. There's like a song for almost everything by now...


End file.
